Hustler part II
by LegendThriller
Summary: Sequel to the first Hustler, please read and review!


Legend Speaking: Here's a sequel, mofucks :-P Read Hustler first, and when you read this one...I hope you understand Texas Hold 'Em Poker!

Backstage was hectic tonight. Wrestlers were running around trying to pay off their debts from the night before pool game, Trish and Victoria bragging about their new Louis Vuitton that Edge and Christian had to buy them, plus a sad and pathitic looking Randy "Legend Killer" Orton getting bugged by the guys because he lost his money to a game of pool last night.

To me.

Watching him get so pissed off about it made my victory so much sweeter than it already was. He didn't believe me at first that I could hustle him, but boy, did he learn a lesson last night. $705 that boy lost in two single games...plus a move I learned from my older sister for an extra five bucks.

He was wearing his cute, little trunks because he was going to fight that night against Edge. Their feud ended long ago, but writers decided to make them feud again. Edge himself was looking too bad, long, blonde hair still wet, black, tight pants.

I love my job.

"Hey Keibs!" Hurricane shouted at me from way at the other end of the hall. "Poker game tonight in Christian's hotel room, $50 a person, you in?" I reached into my back pocket where I had my wallet and pulled out a wad of money, Randy's money.

"Yea, I think I can afford it," I joked with my green haired friend. He shot me a thumbs up as he ran around the corner, probably trying to find more people for tonight.

I walked over to Randy who was in catering, eating what was suppose to be chicken, potatoes, and a protein shake to wash it down. Sitting down beside him, I slapped his arm gently. "I'm fine, thanks for asking Randall. You should see the shoes I bought today with your money, they are just the cutest things. They're pink, cause that's my favourite colour."

"Alright Stace, I know you're trying to get at something," he mumbled, shoving a potatoe in his mouth. "Get to the point."

"Well, Hurricane just told me there's a poker game happening tonight after the show in Christian's room, and if you would like to play...I guess I could spare you a couple of bucks..." I let the sentence hang in the air, hoping he would get what I'm trying to say without actually saying it.

"I dunno Keibler...Do I have to pay you back?" he asked, still not sounding up for it.

"Nah. It's only fifty bucks." His face was still looking sad, and with him, it's impossible to convince him to do anything once his mind is made up. "Please Randy? I'm sure John will be there, he gambles...and Dawn...Paul..."

"Stacy, seriously..."

"Randy, seriously, just come and play for tonight. It's gonna be a long time before we'll see them again. Please?" I gave him my best pouty look that I could, batting my eyelashes to top it off. He sighed, running his fingers through his short brown hair, then finally looked over at me and grinned.

"Fine. Only because I don't have to pay you back," he told me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, planting a big kiss on his cheek; I felt bad for the guy since this would be his second night in a row losing money to me.

_**Later That Night**_

Dawn Marie screamed as Trish, Victoria, Christy and myself walked into Christian's hotel room that night. Dawn is basically everyone's friend, I can't name a single person that doesn't like her.

The hotel room was about a billion times bigger than the one I was staying at, the poker table fit perfectly in the middle of the room with tons of chairs around it. Poker chips were stratgically placed beside the name tags on the table.

"Name tags?" John Cena asked as he entered the room. "Man, that's some fucked up shit right there."

"Hey, I don't want any cheating to be going on tonight..."

"Is that why Edge and Lita aren't here?" Randy chimed in, getting a pillow whiped at him, courtesy of Victoria.

"No, it's just that I know some people help each other and cheat while playing poker if they sit beside a certin someone, so that is why you are sitting beside someone that you probably won't cheat with," Christian explained. I rolled my eyes once I saw my name was beside Randy and John's.

So altogether, the people that were there were: Dawn Marie, Trish, Victoria, Christy, John, Randy, Christian, Hurricane, Rosey, Tyson, and myself. If you're keeping track of how much money is here now, it's $550.

Christian delt out the cards, slowly but surely, and constantly checked to see if we were trying to cheat. "Alright Dawn, what's your bid?" Christian asked.

"I'm checking."

"You can't check!" Hurricane shouted.

"I can check, and I will check," Dawn defended herself.

"I'm checking too," Christy followed. Tyson checked, Rosey checked, John checked, and then it came to me. "I'll raise...fifty," I deicded, throwing in my chips.

"I'll call," Randy followed. Everyone else folded their hand so it was just down to Randy and I. I, of course, was bluffing because I had jack shit in my hand, but I've played with Randy before, it's easy to tell if he has something or not. From the looks of it, he was bluffing as well.

Christian flipped the last card over, a six of hearts, which matched my jack of diamonds and ace of clubs so well. The flop had a four of spades, queen of clubs, nine of diamonds, and the turn was a eight of hearts. Just great.

Finally, Randy flipped his cards over. Damn prick had five and a seven in his hand so he got the straight. "Aww, Stacy," he cooed, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "Did somebody lose because they can't bluff?" I scowled at him, trying to keep my cool; it was only 11 o'clock, I can't lose yet. Besides, it was only one hand.

The next five hands went the same way, with me losing. I had the lowest amount of chips out of everyone there, so my next big move would be to go all in on this hand. So I did. And everyone backed out, putting me ahead of Tyson and Rosey when it came to chips now.

"What'd you have?" John whispered.

"Hey, no cheating!" Christian shouted at John and I. "I thought I could trust you to, but I forgot about your fling when Stace was still on SmackDown..."

"A fling?" Trish raised her eyebrows as she delt the cards.

"You know...we had dinner a couple of times, rode together for a bit..."

"And then Randy came and I got traded to Raw to be with Test," I finished off for John, chewing the inside of my lip. I still talk to John everynow and then, we are still close, in fact...for me, it's definitly becoming more than just a crush.

Victoria was the first one out at 12:30 AM, two hours after the game had started. She stuck around a bit longer to see who would win and began dealing, which was good because my hands were starting to suck.

Christian was out next, surprisingly because it was a known fact he sat himself beside Tyson so he could cheat, but Tyson knew better than that. Captin Chrisma left the room in a huff, slamming the door in the process. "Sore loser," Tyson mumbled, dealing the cards. He stopped for a brief moment, leaning over to the ground. When he came back up, he picked up an ace of spades. "Must've fallen out of his sock," he said with a chuckle.

"That fucking cheater!" John laughed, slapping his hand on the table. We all had a good laugh, but stopped as soon as Christian re-entered the room with a bottle of water.

"You cheater," Christy accused with a wink. Christian flipped her off as he crawled underneth the covers of his bed, pulling the blankets over his head to block out the noise.

The game went by fairly fast after that, by around 2AM it was down to...that's right, Randy and I, with John dealing. The game was intense, but since Christian was down and out, we deicded to allow two coaches per player; I had Trish and Christy while Randy had Rosey and Tyson. Victoria and Dawn deicded it would be fun to put make up on Christian while the card game was going on.

The clock was near five in the morning by the time Randy and I both started yawning due to triedness. Four empty cans of iced tea sat next to me, plus an empty bottle of Budwiser, anything to keep my eyes open. I think it was the Budwiser that was slowing me down...or maybe it was the twenty-six hours I've been awake for.

"All right, Doll Face," Randy sighed, using his nickname for me. "I'll put you all in on this hand." I looked at what I had, and so far I was sitting on a two pair, which isn't the greatest hand, but isn't too shabby either, espically since I had pocket aces and two queens were on the flop. Another ace or a queen could give me a full house.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Trish whispered.

"That's pretty risky Stace...what if you lose?" Christy mentioned. Randy was thinking of a game plan with Rosey and Tyson, all three of them were smiling.

"They're bluffing," I shrugged. "Fine, I'm all in." Randy was beating me in chips, but all I needed was another ace or queen, and I'd win the hand for sure.

Orton's grin became wider when he saw me push all my chips into the middle. Slowly, John flipped a card: two of diamonds. That won't help me. Then, one more card was flipped: another ace. YES! YES, YES, YES! Full house, I'm in, the game will go longer. This is great.

"Sorry, Legend Killer," I told him with a wink. "Aces and queens, full house. It was great playing with you."

"Good hand, Keibs," he congratulated me. I smiled at him as I continued gethering my earnings, but his hand was ever so softly placed on top of mine, stopping me. "But mine is better." He flipped over his two card, revealing that he had pocket queen, making his winning hand Four Of A Kind.

"Game over," Tyson whispered to me, grinning. "Randy wins!" All the guys (except Christian) high fived each oter, because that's what guys do when they beat girls at games, brag about it for years on end.

I stood up, stretching my arms over my head because I've been sitting down for so long. Arms were wrapped around my waist and swung me around the room; it was Randy.

"Looks like we're tied," I mumbled as he gave me a hug. "What do you want to do for a tie breaker?"

"We could have a tie breaker, or you could let me take you out to dinner," he offered. We walked out of the hotel room together in deep thought: Should there be a tie breaker, or should I get the most expensive thing on the menu and not eat it?

Legend Speaking: Hope you guys liked it! If you have any suggestions on what they could do for a tie breaker, please suggest them because I'm stuck!


End file.
